


Where to find you, the most important to me

by tatatatan



Series: Endless illusion [4]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Dark Past, F/F, Tragedy
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatatatan/pseuds/tatatatan
Summary: RenMari again. Wanted to write something tragedy  don’t think that there’ll be someone can understand all.Inspired by Diao ye zong's song: rebellion -Taisetsu na Mono no Tame ni-https://youtu.be/My-ZWR8onhY
Relationships: Maribel Hearn & Usami Renko, Maribel Hearn/Usami Renko, Maribel Hearn/Yakumo Yukari, Usami Renko/Yakumo Yukari
Series: Endless illusion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768795





	Where to find you, the most important to me

Dưới ánh đèn đường giữa thành phố, tôi bước đi, tìm kiếm trong vô vọng. Thậm chí tôi còn chẳng biết mình đang tìm kiếm gì và phải tìm ở đâu.

Gần đây tôi cảm thấy rất kì lạ. Cảm giác như đã mất đi một thứ gì đó rất quan trọng, nhưng không thể nhớ ra.

Tại sao? Những ngày trước kia tôi vẫn bình thường mà!

Tôi đã đi xa đến mức này rồi, tôi đã tìm thấy những bí ẩn mà thế giới này đã phủ nhận và khiến chúng biến mất. Nhưng tại sao, tôi lại cảm thấy rằng không phải một mình tôi đã tìm ra chúng, còn một ai đó nữa…

Sao tôi lại có thể quên? Một người quan trọng đến vậy…

Sao tôi lại quên mất cậu là ai? Cậu là gì với tôi…

Tôi tiếp tục bước đi, đôi mắt trống rỗng như một kẻ lang thang, không biết mình sẽ đi về đâu…

—-

“!”

“Có chuyện gì vậy, cô Yukari?”

“Ran, em có nghe thấy tiếng gọi không?”

“Không có, em không nghe thấy gì cả”

“Không nghe thấy sao… Nó đang gọi tên ai nhỉ?… Giọng nói đó… Ugh”

“Cô Yukari? Cô không sao chứ?”

“Tệ thật…”

—-

Ngày đó, khi tôi rời xa cậu ấy…

Khi cậu ấy gọi tên tôi, tôi đã cố gắng với lấy bàn tay ấy…

Nhưng không thể!

Cô ấy nói với tôi: “Hãy thay ta, bảo vệ ranh giới. Hãy thay ta, mang cái tên này. Hãy thay ta, trở thành ta”

Sau đó, kí ức của tôi mờ dần đi, đầu óc quay cuồng.

Kí ức tan biến…

Tôi đã nghe thấy tiếng gọi: “—–!—–! Cậu đang ở đâu?”

Đó là ai vậy? Giọng nói đó của ai? Nó đang gọi ai vậy? Sao nó vẫn cứ văng vẳng trong đầu tôi? Cái tên ấy “—–“… “—–” là ai?

Tôi không nhớ? Liệu tôi đã quên… hay cố tình quên đi…?

—-

Tôi tiếp tục tìm kiếm “người đó”. Cậu ấy là ai? Tại sao lại quan trọng với tôi đến vậy?

Nhưng lần tôi khám phá ra ranh giới. Chắc chắn cậu đã đi cùng tôi. Nhưng cậu là ai? Tại sao tôi lại quên mất cậu?

Không có! Không phải ở đây! Cậu đang ở đâu? Hãy lên nói cho tôi biết đi! Tôi không muốn cứ tiếp tục tìm cậu trong vô vọng như thế này nữa.

Tôi lấy cuốn album của mình ra. Những hình ảnh đó, những kì nghỉ, những buổi đi chơi ấy, cậu đã chụp hình cùng với tôi phải không? Vậy cậu đã biến đi đâu? Để bây giờ, trong những tấm hình ấy, chỉ còn mỗi mình tôi…

Tôi lại lật sang trang mới. Những tấm hình này… Chúng không có thật ở thế giới này… Tôi không thể nào là người đã chụp chúng được. Là cậu, phải không?

Tôi đưa tay chạm vào những dòng chữ cạnh mỗi tấm hình

“Mặt trăng! —– đã dẫn mình đến”

“Đền ——-: trông vắng vẻ lắm”

“Biệt thự đỏ, bánh quy rất ngon!”

“…”

…

Có những nét chữ đã mờ đi, hoàn toàn không phải của tôi…

Từ sâu thẳm trong tim, tôi cảm thấy mình thiếu đi thứ gì đó. Lồng ngực nhói đau, nước mắt không ngừng tuôn ra.

Tại sao? Sao việc này cứ ám ảnh tôi mãi như vậy?! Liệu tìm được cậu có xoá đi cảm giác này không?!

Sao lại để tôi quên cậu? Sao không để cho tôi nhớ ra?!

Tôi ghét cậu

—-

“Haah!”

“Chuyện gì vậy cô Yukari?!”

“Không có gì… Chỉ là một cơn ác mộng thôi… Ta không sao đâu Ran”

“Ác mộng sao…? Cô có thật sự ổn không vậy?”

“Ta ổn mà…”

“Vậy em xin phép ra ngoài”

“Ừ”

…

“Tại sao? Cậu là ai?…

Tại sao lại tìm đến?

Đừng đến…

Đừng đến…

Đừng tìm nữa…

Cậu không nên biết thêm gì cả…

Làm ơn đừng đến…

Tôi biết

Những lời này, sẽ không thể đến với cậu

Nhưng…

Làm ơn…

Đừng đến… Đừng tìm nữa…

Dừng lại đi!!…”

—-

Trong giấc mơ đó, tôi đã thấy

Một người

Đã nắm lấy tay tôi

Cùng nhau, chúng tôi đi khắp nơi để tìm hiểu những bí ẩn của thế giới

Nhưng…

Cậu đột ngột buông tay ra và rời xa tôi

Tôi đã gọi tên cậu “—–! —–!”

Cậu quay lưng đi: “Tạm biệt, Renko…”

Không!!

Tôi không thể nhớ được khuôn mặt cậu…

Không thể nhớ được tên cậu…

Tôi không thể nhớ ra cậu!

Sự thật này…

Là giả dối!

Tất cả chỉ là dối trá

Tôi nhất định phải tìm được cậu!

—-

“Đừng tìm nữa!

Đừng đến!

Cậu sẽ không nhận ra…

Cậu sẽ rơi vào ảo mộng của chính bản thân…

Không thể nào quay lại được…

Đừng đến…

Đừng gọi tôi nữa…”

—-

Tôi ngồi giữa cánh đồng mà chúng ta đã từng tới. Lấy hết những tấm hình và nhật kí ra, tôi bắt đầu tìm kiếm.

Cậu đã đi đâu?

Lần cuối chúng ta gặp nhau là khi nào?

Tại sao tôi lại phải lìa xa cậu?

Ngôi mộ đó…

Mặt trăng…

Giấc mơ…

Khu rừng…

Một con người…

Ngôi đền đó…

Trong lúc tôi ghép tất cả những tấm hình lại, đối chiếu với bản đồ, đầu tôi cứ như bị búa gõ vào, rất đau…

Trong một khoảnh khắc, tôi đã thấy một bóng người chìa tay ra, mỉm cười với tôi rồi lại đột ngột biến mất…

Phải rồi!

Hôm đó

Nhớ ra đi!

Đó là

Tôi…?

Không phải!

Là chúng ta!

Nhớ rồi!

Merry!

—-

“Không…”

—-

Tôi đứng lên, bỏ mọi thứ vào trong túi.

Chạy thật nhanh đến ‘nơi đó’, mặc cho cơn đau vẫn hành hạ đầu tôi.

Phải rồi, cậu đã biến mất ở ‘nơi đó’, Merry!

Sao tôi có thể quên được cậu?!

Sao tôi lại có thể quên lúc đó?!

Khi cậu buông tay tôi ra

Bị bóng tối nuốt chửng

Tôi chỉ có thể đứng đó, gọi tên cậu: “Merry!”

…

Cậu biến mất, ngay trước mặt tôi!

Tôi không quan tâm cậu đã đi đâu! Tôi vẫn sẽ tìm lại cậu!

Tôi sẽ không tha thứ cho cậu đâu!

Merry!!!!!

—-

~ Ngươi…

“Không… dừng lại đi…”

~ Ngươi không thể trở lại

“Tôi biết… đừng nói nữa!”

~ Ngươi là kẻ đã tạo ra “nó”

“Không, không phải tôi… Merry… là ai?”

~ Cái tên của ngươi đã bị lãng quên, ngươi phải tiếp tục sống trong “ảo mộng” do chính mình tạo ra

“Merry… là tôi… phải không?”

—-

“Merry!!!!”

‘Xoảng’

Không gian vỡ thành nhiều mảnh, Renko nhảy qua khỏi cánh cổng. Yukari quay lại, vẻ mặt sợ hãi lẫn ngạc nhiên.

“Kết giới… vỡ rồi?”

“Merry?”, Renko đứng dậy

“C-cô… sao lại đến được đây?”, Yukari lùi lại

“Merry! Là cậu phải không, Merry?!”, Renko tiến lại gần

“Tôi không phải Merry…”

“Nói dối! Cậu chắc chắn là Merry!”, Renko càng tiến lại gần

“Không, không phải”, gương mặt Yukari lấy lại vẻ lạnh lùng, cô quay lưng về phía Renko, mỉm cười, “Cô hãy trở về đi”

“Tại sao chứ?! Tớ…”

“Đừng đến nữa! Đừng tìm tôi nữa!

TÔI KHÔNG CÒN LÀ MERRY NỮA!

KHÔNG THỂ TRỞ LẠI NHƯ XƯA ĐƯỢC NỮA!”, Yukari hét lớn, nước mắt chảy ra từ khoé mắt cô

Renko sững sờ trước những lời nói vừa rồi, cô bật khóc

“Tại sao?!

T-tớ đã mất rất lâu để nhớ ra cậu…

Tại sao?

Cậu không nhớ tớ sao?

Cậu không hề nhớ những ngày chúng ta ở cùng nhau sao?!

Merry à…”, Renko lại bước đến

“KHÔNG PHẢI!”, Yukari khóc, người cô run lên, “Đừng tìm tôi nữa… Trước khi cô rơi vào cái bẫy của ‘ảo mộng’… Hãy quay về đi…”

Một lỗ hổng không gian mở ra dưới chân Renko khiến cô rơi xuống.

“Không!

Tớ không quan tâm!

Tớ vẫn sẽ tìm lại cậu!

Cho đến khi nào cậu nhớ ra tớ!

Cậu không được quên đâu!

Cậu là Merry! Tớ chắc chắn!

Cậu chính là Maribel Hearn! Người quan trọng nhất của tớ!”

Lỗ hổng đóng lại, những lời nói cuối cùng của Renko vẫn vọng đến. Yukari khuỵ xuống, hai hàng nước mắt lăn dài trên má cô.

“Tôi… tớ chưa từng muốn đến đây…

Tớ vẫn muốn là Merry của cậu…

Tớ muốn trở lại như xưa…

Nhưng không thể nữa rồi…

Renko,

Xin lỗi…

Tớ xin lỗi…”

—-

#### True ending

“Cô Yukari? S-sao cô lại cắt tóc đi vậy?”

“À, ta muốn trở về như trước một tí thôi. Như lần đầu em gặp ta, tóc ta cũng ngắn thế này mà phải không?”, Yukari quay lại nhìn Ran với mái tóc ngắn ngang vai

“Vâng, nhưng sao cô lại…”

“Hôm nay cậu ấy sẽ đến!”, Yukari cầm cây dù của mình lên, cười vui vẻ

“Hả? Ai cơ?”

“Một người bạn”, Yukari nhanh chóng bước đi, “Ta đi trước nhé Ran. Hôm nay ta sẽ phải dẫn cậu ấy tham quan khắp Ảo tưởng hương này”

“Hơ…”

~

“Merry!”

“Chào cậu, Renko”

“Cậu cắt tóc rồi sao?”

“Ừ”

“Nhớ thật đấy~ Tớ thích Merry tóc ngắn thế này hơn”, Renko ôm chầm lấy Yukari

“Được rồi, đi thôi”, Yukari nói, “Tớ sẽ dẫn cậu đến gặp ‘bé’ vu nữ ở đền Hakurei trước tiên, chọc cô ta vui lắm”

“Được, đi nào!”, Renko phấn khởi

“À này Renko”

“Gì vậy?”

“Tớ rất vui, vì ta có thể trở lại như thế này”

“Ừ, tớ cũng vậy, Merry”, Renko chìa tay ra, “Chúng ta nắm tay chứ?”

“Được thôi”, Yukari nắm lấy tay Renko

Một lần nữa, cuối cùng, hai con người ấy lại có thể trở về như trước. Tay trong tay, bước về nơi chân trời xa…

**Author's Note:**

> RenMari again. Wanted to write something tragedy don’t think that there’ll be someone can understand all.  
> Inspired by Diao ye zong's song: rebellion -Taisetsu na Mono no Tame ni-  
> https://youtu.be/My-ZWR8onhY


End file.
